Kazarina
Kazarina is the Haos Brawler of the Twelve Orders. She is partnered with Haos Lumagrowl. Information Description A sly, cold-hearted female battler who is always by Emperor Barodius' side. She works as the Director of the Bakugan Biological Research Center. There are rumors that say she is secretly undergoing cruel living-body experiments to heighten the Bakugan's abilities. Her goal is to develop abilities that will rival those of Neathia. She is an exceptional scientist who has unraveled the mysteries of Bakugan evolution. She doesn't care about other people and evades punishment by blaming and executing an inferior. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Kazarina first appeared in Revelation at Barodius' side. She is amazed at the strength of the unknown Bakugan who caused the explosion that hit Gundalia. She is a Bakugan biologist for Gundalia. Gill is surprised to see that she doesn't even know if a Bakugan that powerful could exist. She can hypnotize people, as seen in Confrontation, and is usually the one to do so to new human recruits. Ren disapproves of this practice, claiming that hypnotism hinders a brawler's skills is only 75% and they need 100%. She was seen in Hostile Takeover, seeing she was by Emperor Barodius' side. She appeared again in Escape from Darkness, with Barodius and Gill talking to Ren about not bringing the battle brawlers to their side and Barodius said that if he finds out that Ren betrayed him he will get punished. She again appeared in The Secret Package, due to the fact that the recruited brawlers weren't doing well, she, Gill and Airzel joined in the battle and all seems to be very good brawlers. In The Element, she talked to Ren about Neo Ziperator belonging to the Castle Knight. She chose to get Ren back to Gundalia with The Element, but failed due to Sid Arcale's foolish battle. After Sid is disposed off, she then takes Rubanoid for later experiments. She appeared again in The Sacred Orb, fighting against Neathian Bakugan. She then teams up with Gill to battle Fabia and Captian Elright with the battle going either way until the Sacred Orb sent every Gundalian away. In Decoy Unit, her ship, along with Airzel and Stoica's ships were seen heading for the 3rd and final Neathian shield. In Battle for the Second Shield, she battles against Shun after Lena loses quickly but then Dan steps in and she loses as well. She then calls up Lena for her punishment but gets ambushed by Phosphos, Lumagrowl then steps in and defeats Phosphos and Kazarina presumably kills Lena. She then talks to Gill about how Lena knew about the punishment and he just tells her that "no one can be trusted" while Ren listens while hiding and tells Lena he is sorry for her fate. In Curtain Call Kazarina plots with Stoica to eliminate Jesse so that they would not get punished by Barodius. After she and Stoica eliminate Jesse they head to Barodius's chamber to give their report, but Nurzak meets them on the way and berates them for disposing of another team member. In ''The Secret of the Orb'', Kazarina is ordered by Emperor Barodious to go with Nurzak on a reconnaissance mission. She was partenered with Mason, but Mason escaped. She was then punished by Emperor Barodious by a lightning bolt, but she was not killed. This made Gill the emperor's official number two. At the end of the episode, Kazarina and Nurzak strike a deal, as they both don't like the emperor, and they become "partners in crime." In Divide and Conquer, Nurzak orders her to lead an army of brainwashed soldiers to attack Emperor Barodius, but she turns on him and reveals that she was a spy for Barodius. She then watches the battle between Nurzak and Emperor Barodius. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), she and Lumagrowl defeated Fabia and Aranaut, but were beaten by Shun Kazami and Hawktor after they summoned Swayther, making them the only Twelve Orders to lose to someone other than Ren. In a flashback in Forgiveness, she defeats and kills Fabia's fiance, Jin, and wins Aranaut in the battle. She takes him back to her lab to experiment on him, but he is rescued by Fabia. Bakugan *Haos Lumagrowl (Guardian Bakugan) * Barias Gear (Battle Gear) * Haos Aranaut (Taken from Gen)(Now with Fabia) Trivia * As seen in episode 17, Kazarina has violet eyes, and she can also conjure a beam of lightning from her hand. * Kazarina is always by Emperor Barodius' side and is, besides Gill, his closest cooperative in Twelve Orders. * She is also an only Gundalian to have blue skin tone. * Kazarina is conniving and evil: often having a scapegoat prepared to take the blame should she fail a mission, as showed by using Lena as her scapegoat after failing to get the Element from Drago and Shun. * Kazarina is often called Mistress Kazarina, what was heard by Lena and Gundalian guards in episode 17 and by Mason in episode 19. * Her personality can be somehow compared to that of Mylene Pharaoh of the Vexos, as they both are an only female members in their organizations, with the exception that Kazarina is the only female member in main Twelve Orders, while Lena and Zenet are in the minor Twelve Orders and both are very loyal to the leaders of their homeworlds-Mylene was loyal to King Zenoheld and Kazarina is loyal to Emperor Barodius. * She has a tendency to use the word "Unfortunately". * In episode 19, Gill said, "You should leave the strategizing to the grown ups, little girl," meaning that she is, besides Stoica, the youngest member in Twelve Orders. * She can get very angry when things turn out differently than what she anticipated. * It seems that some members of Twelve Orders don't like her, mostly Gill. * Kazarina is called "mad scientist" by Stoica and Gill, much to her annoyance. Gallery Kazana.jpg Lewdsd.jpg xcdxcxdc.jpg Kakaasd.jpg|Barodius and Kazarina Kazarina2barodius.png Kazarina2ren.png|Kazarina contacting Ren Bgknsamultiscreen.png|Kazarina and the other member of the Twelve Orders File:Karizana_Rubanoid.jpg|Kazarina takes Rubanoid from Sid kazarina114.jpg|Kazarina throwing Lumagrowl File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.09.01 PM.png|Kazarina and Lumagrowl File:Lena_Kazarina_2.jpg|Kazarina about to shock Lena Lumagrowl Kazarina.png|Kazarina and Lumagrowl on the intermission screen Battles Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Gundalians